


A thing of beauty is a joy forever

by ishannibalinlovewithme



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishannibalinlovewithme/pseuds/ishannibalinlovewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thing of beauty is a joy forever

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Feel free to correct me. ;)

 

Slowly their interwoven bodies emerge from the deep water. Eventually the lack of oxygen and the salt on their wounds give them just enough energy to pull out from each other's grip and to swim. The rolling waves bruise their limbs and add to their exhaustion. Will manages to extract himself from the water first and to wind up ashore. Soon Hannibal joins him, out of breath, and collapses on his back with a cry of pain. Face on the ground, Will turns his side toward him and hardly tries to suppress a euphoric laugh. Hannibal sends him back an amused look.

_\- Nothing like a new baptism._

Will's last effort to kneel momentarily blurs his sight which Hannibal quickly notices. He holds out a comforting palm against his bloody face and the warmth of his wet hand surprises him.

_\- I'm not convinced it will save me from hell._

Hannibal sits down and then puts his other hand on his injured cheek. The strengthened touch leaves him speachless for a while... Will struggles to stop the stream of thoughts that suddenly overwhelms him. His gaze tries desperately to hang on to Hannibal's, to some intelligible thought, but his weariness makes him shake too hard.

_\- Stay with me, do not try to find a false shelter in your thoughts._

\- _I no longer have the luxury of my own thoughts_ , Will says in an attempt of sarcasm but with a weak laugh and shifty eyes now. _How long will we stay here ?_ He asks before abandoning himself to an embrace with Hannibal whom, gently, wraps his arms around him. He's not surprised by this burst of affection only induced by exhaustion.

_\- On the beach ? Only a few minutes, I guess. For the rest, it depends on you._

_\- I did not anticipate anything that far ... Did you ?_

Hannibal slowly pushes him back to check on his injuries, and to look at him.

\- _I only know what I want,_ he says in a smile.

Will's face twists into a painful smirk.

_\- Desire alone is not enough to achieve anything, Hannibal._

As a response Hannibal presses the wound on his shoulder while sweeping along the sand from his face with the other hand. Will's plaintive moan satisfies him.

_\- Can you walk ?_

_\- I think so,_ Will answers before shoving him.

Soon after they raise in the same movement and then look back at the ocean one last time. Hannibal, eyes closed and covered by Will's curious gaze, inhales the salty air with delight. The light of the moon reflects on them and the waves keep crashing at their feet. Will grabs his arm to bring him closer, both for his balance and his comfort, and waits for him to move. Hannibal innocently blinks with pleasure but instead of moving decides to slip a hand around Will's neck, firmly grasping his wet hair in his fist.

_\- Any regrets ?_

_\- Only as much as you,_ Will says while approaching his face to his.

_\- Does the Lamb even have the time to nourrish any regrets ?_

_Before getting slaughtered_ , Will finishes in his mind. This time strenghtening for good their clasp, and shivering slightly, Hannibal chastely presses his lips against Will's. Just long enough to taste him and to wait for an answer. Despite himself Will feels his body aching for Hannibal's. His eyes firmly closed he lenghtens their kiss and forces Hannibal's lips to open for him. For a brief moment he feels exhilarated again, almost ecstatic, but soon he also feels overflowed by a desire he had never asked for. He only stops when Hannibal struggles to breath and starts to pull his hair back. It felt so sweet and surprising to him that, he too, kept his eyes closed while resting his forehead against Will's. However, his silence started to frighten Will who broke away first. Soon he started to walk away and then Hannibal followed his steps, without a word.  

 


End file.
